


Growing Pains

by Wildflower7



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Zelo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo has a growing pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

His back hurt. It was throbbing and cramping. It felt like it was on fire. Junhong tried to gentle stretch out his back but quickly stopped at the pain shooting down his spine. It had been like this for the past week with no sign of letting up.  
Currently he was lying on his bed waiting for the other members to finish showering so he could finally shower. Daehyun was in the shower at the moment so he knew it would probably be another hour before he could get his turn.  
“Junhong! Get your butt out of that bed!” Himchan scolded, “You’re going to make it dirty.”  
Junhong shut his eyes and laid still, maybe if he pretended to be asleep he could stay. He heard footsteps shuffle over to him. Then his back was on fire.  
He yelped before biting down on his hand.  
“Whoa what’s wrong?” Himchan removed his hand, “What happened?”  
“Nothing,” Junhong gritted his teeth.  
“No something happened,” Himchan persisted, he moved his hand toward Junhong’s back.  
“Don’t!” Junhong protested, “Please, don’t touch it.”  
“So it does hurt.” Himchan concluded, “What did you do to hurt it?”  
“Nothing,” Junhong groaned.  
“What do you mean nothing? You can barely move!” Himchan chastised.  
“Do you need to go to the doctor?” Yongguk asked, he had been waiting patiently for Himchan to finish his fussing.  
“No, it won’t do any good,” Junhong replied, “It’s just a growing pain.”  
“Are you sure?” Yongguk asked.  
“Yeah, I get them all the time.” Junhong answered, “It’ll feel better after I shower then ice it a bit.”  
“You can go ahead and shower before me.” Youngjae volunteered from his bed.  
“No I can wait.” Junhong replied.  
“Shower as soon as Daehyun gets out.” Yongguk told him.  
Junhong sighed, he wasn’t going to disobey an order but he felt bad that he was messing up the routine. He carefully rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom, hearing the shower turn off.  
—-  
The hot water had made his back feel much better, Junhong had to admit. It still hurt but now the pain was a bit more bearable. He sat down on his bed, eyes half closed. He felt pain shoot up his back as he attempted to dry his hair with a towel. Pulling the towel off his head he sighed.  
“Here.” Jongup sat on the bed next to him and took the towel from him.  
Junhong tensed at first when Jongup threw the towel back over his head and began to rub but slowly relaxed.  
“I can do it myself,” Junhong muttered indignantly.  
“I know,” Jongup chuckled, “You’re an adult.”  
“Just so you know.” Junhong yawned.  
He heard both Jongup and Yongguk laugh quietly. Junhong closed his eyes in content and waited for Jongup to finish.  
“Hey, are you still awake?” Jongup asked as he took the towel off Junhong’s head, “Lay down. I can’t believe you’re going to get even taller. This isn’t fair.”  
Junhong felt himself being gently pushed down onto his bed and the covers pulled over him. Even though his back twinged a little bit, he didn’t think it hurt as much.  
“Goodnight Junhongie.” Youngjae called.  
“Jongup, go in the shower now that Daehyun’s out.” Himchan demanded.  
Junhong relaxed his body and he felt a hand on the back of his head.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Yongguk, the owner of the hand, asked.  
“Yes, it’s fine,” Junhong mumbled, “Stop worrying.”  
Yongguk laughed and ruffled his hair before returning to his own bed. Junhong finally let sleep take over him.


End file.
